Test the hypothesis that dietary calcium and sodium have important interactions and effects on blood pressure in patients with essential hypertension. A subsidiary hypothesis is that the effects of CA+ and Na+ are dependent on the renin status and/or NA+ sensitivity of the hypertensive patient.